leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Character Idea Dump
All of these characters will get a page made by me eventually. You all just pick out who gets the pages and stuff. P.S. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Skye Life sucks y'know? You live, you die, you become nothing but a skeleton with a normal head wanting to live a normal life. Imeanwhat? Meet Skye, a person who is 90% skeleton but somehow manages to be more normal than anyone else. Like all she is is normal. The most impressive thing she has done was enter the minds of her fellow students to fix up whatever was messing with their heads. Skye is a character who fights her opponent's consciousness. Generally this is to clear their minds of something as she honestly hates combat. How her fights generally end is with her and the opponent walking away and living their life or the opponent's consciousness being removed from reality. Soldier: 342 While yes someone looking at her name would make some think of the character from Overwatch 342 is not such a character. 342 was from a simpler time. A time when there was no such thing as pesky laws or regulations. It was a time of action. You wanted something? Take it by force! Everybody around carried a gun, killing each other all willy nilly or just threatening each other. What? That's never happened? Well maybe it was because of the effort 342 gave. The world government, being sick and tired of how trigger happy and chaotic the world was, decided to create a specialized military full of genetically modified soldiers to take down "the fucked up shit". Soldier 342's speciality? Exact Shot. Soldier 342 is able to completely control bullet fire, choosing where it goes and how fast it is going. 342 usually stood in the back lines always changing bullets directions until she was well, assassinated. C Hooray for magical girls! Always fighting for justice! Taking down the evil in the world for the sake of everyone! Wait... that's not what C does? C became a magical girl for the soul purpose of her own self benefit. If she didn't get anything out of it she wouldn't do anything about it. You can't blame her tho! You gotta do what you gotta do in a kill or be killed world of magical girling. C has a love for anything skull related. She throws skulls as smoke bombs, has a skull mallet, heck she even protects herself with a skull! C's wide arsenal of just skulls make her formidable. Every single skull of her's look exactly the same but she just knows what does what! Not to mention her mallet is just... death. C is a greedy and prissy little girl who needs to be taught the meaning of sharing. She'll listen and then take your stuff saying it is "sharing". Jisra With a few simple chants and a wiggle of a finger one should theoretically be able to destroy the universe. Oh wait Jisra did that? Well... Jisra is what people would call "special". She always stayed in one spot, unmoving. She could communicate but she didn't speak. She could listen but she couldn't hear. She can notice but she didn't see. Jisra was blind, deaf, and mute. But did she care? No! All she did was stand in her spot. Until of course what she had been waiting for arrived. A simple voice in her head telling her to say the simple words and make the one action. She did as she was told and poof! Everything was gone! Now she just wanders the omniverse searching for something new to just destroy with a simple wiggle of her finger. Not that she'll ever find something. Rick Cartman IT'S THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND! RICK CARTMAN WAS YER SIMPLE COWBOY TILL HE GOT A TRANSFORMER ARM! I MEAN LOOK AT THAT! HE IS A GUN MAN! THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR! NOTHING WILL STOP HIS QUEST TO TAKE OVER THE WEST AND HE WILL TAKE IT OVER! ONE OVER-SIZED BULLET AT A TIME! Category:Blog posts